Wenn du mir je verzeihen könntest
by Brisana-Brownie
Summary: Also das spielt 10 Jahre nach Hogwarts. Harry und Hermine sind verheiratet, aber jetzt hat Harry einen großen Fehler begangen und Hermine hat ihn verlassen.


Hallo! Ich habe mich mal wieder an einem Lied vergriffen! Von wem dürfte wohl klar sein.  
  
Disclaimer: Das Lied gehört The Rasmus, die Personen gehören JKR.  
  
Inhalt: Also das spielt 10 Jahre nach Hogwarts. Harry und Hermine sind verheiratet, aber jetzt hat Harry einen großen Fehler begangen und Hermine hat ihn verlassen.  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Close my eyes  
  
Lay down to sleep away  
  
Ich versuche zu schlafen. Es ist unmöglich. Ich kann nicht ohne dich!  
  
There's no return  
  
It's my mistake  
  
Ja, ich weiß. Es ist nicht wieder gut zu machen. Ich habe einen Fehler begangen. Es ist meine Schuld!  
  
There's no use in crying  
  
It's time to learn  
  
Ich darf nicht jammern. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich habs mir selbst verdorben. Aber ich vermisse dich!  
  
If you ever need someone  
  
Sorry bout the things I've done  
  
Es tut mir leid. So unendlich leid. Ich werde immer da sein. Ich werde immer warten. Immer auf dich warten!  
  
My life goes in reverse  
  
If you ever change your mind  
  
Ich denke an unsere gemeinsamen Stunden zurück. Hermine, ich liebe dich! Wenn du mir jemals verzeihen könntest...  
  
When the rainy days are gone  
  
And the balance returns  
  
Wenn dein erster Zorn verflogen ist. Ich weiß, dass ich Mist gebaut habe, aber wenn du mir je verzeihen könntest...  
  
All alone  
  
This time I walk away  
  
Ja, jetzt bin ich allein! Du bist gegangen und hast alles mitgenommen, alles mitgenommen. Nichts hast du mir gelassen außer meiner unendlichen Schuld  
  
It feels so cold  
  
But I know it's something I deserve  
  
Hier ist alles so kalt ohne dich. Ohne dein Lachen, ohne deine Liebe. Ich weiß, dass ich nichts anderes verdient habe. Trotzdem vermisse ich dich.  
  
I deserve to be misled  
  
Breaking up the family  
  
Sogar unsere kleine Ella hast du mitgenommen. Ich habe ihr Leben auch zerstört. Wo seid ihr jetzt?  
  
I know it's my fault  
  
It feels so cold  
  
Ja es ist meine Schuld! Ich hätte es nie tun dürfen. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung dafür, das weiß ich. Es ist so kalt ohne dich. Es ist so einsam ohne dich. Es ist so schwer ohne dich.  
  
But I know it's something I deserve  
  
I deserve to be dead  
  
Ja ich glaube, das verdiene ich wirklich. Ich habe es verdient. Ich sollte tot sein! Etwas anderes steht mir nicht zu. Ich sollte tot sein, so wie alle meine Verwandten und Menschen, die mir etwas bedeutet haben.  
  
If you ever need someone  
  
Sorry bout the things I've done  
  
Wenn du mir das je verzeihen könntest? Es tut mir doch so leid. Ich war betrunken! Ich wollte den Schmerz ertränken. Das habe ich getan. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tue. Wenn du mir jemals verzeihen könntest...  
  
My life goes in reverse  
  
Ich denke gerade an Halloween in der ersten Klasse. Als wir dich vor dem Troll gerettet haben, ich denke an unseren ersten Kuss, ich denke an die Geburt von meiner kleinen Prinzessin. Hermine ich liebe dich!  
  
If you ever change your mind  
  
When the rainy days are gone  
  
And the balance returns  
  
Meinst du nicht, dass du mir jemals verzeihen könntest? Wenn die Sonne wieder herauskommt? Wenn du mir je verzeihen könntest...  
  
Sorry about the things I've done  
  
Same thing what happened before  
  
Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir doch so unendlich leid. Ja, ich habe es schon einmal getan. Es war nicht das erste mal. Aber ich werde es nie wieder tun. Es tut mir so leid. Wenn du mir doch verzeihen könntest!  
  
Waiting for the storm, my face against the wall  
  
Hoping that you could forgive me  
  
Ich warte, ich warte auf dich. Ich warte, dass du zurückkommst. Zurückkommst, um mir zu vergeben.  
  
You could forgive me  
  
You could forgive me  
  
Forgive me  
  
Kannst du mir je verzeihen? Du könntest es! Ich weiß es. Bitte komm zurück und verzeih mir! Wenn du mir je verzeihen könntest...  
  
If you ever need someone  
  
Sorry bout the things I've done  
  
Ich werde auf dich warten. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Ich büße für meine Schuld. Ich hätte nie fremdgehen sollen, es tut mir so leid. Aber ich werde immer auf dich warten. Immer auf dich warten!  
  
My life goes in reverse  
  
Weißt du noch? Damals am See? Unser Picknick? Ich erinnere mich gerade daran. Siehst du es auch? Wie der Wind durch deine Haare streicht, wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen über den Hügel ihren Weg in deine Augen finden?  
  
If you ever change your mind  
  
When the rainy days are gone  
  
And the balance returns  
  
Ich warte. Wenn du jemals deine Meinung änderst... Ich werde auf dich warten. Ich bleibe einfach hier und warte. Irgendwann....  
  
THE END  
  
So, was haltet ihr davon? Würd mich über ein Review freuen.  
  
Liebe Grüße Brisana-Brownie 


End file.
